Deterioration of asphalt surfaces and concrete surfaces over its inception and use for the last hundred years has been a major problem for road builders and governments. The cost of maintenance is usually higher than the original cost of application. Sealers, surface coatings, cement base, emulsifiers to the oil, layering and many other methods have not remedied the structural damage to the asphalt body. This cracking and deterioration is common worldwide. In warm climates, side slipping or lateral motion results in the rutting of the road surfaces. In northern climates, cracking and heaving of the surfaces, due to expansion and contraction, i.e. freeze-thaw cycles, sometimes limits road surface life to 3 years or less. Therefore, there exists a need for an asphalt paving mix that remedies the above-identified problem areas.